My Crazy Life
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: When Rosy and the anti girls have been asked by Scourge's sister, Meghan, to be her spy/thief team,they except, but soon Scourge, Miles and a new guy join the the business, and Rosy has been appointed Scourge's mentor/partner on any and ALL missions as well. She soon sees how hard espionage life is and her love life between two guys also, while trying to figure out her own feelings
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING SONIC EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S. BEFORE A Date With Shadow and that scene in the theater.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

**ROSY'S POV.**

It was a normal day in Moebius. Even though it was full of people's anti's, it actually became almost exactly like Mobius. Mean sure, we were all still a little dark but things weren't as bad as they used to be. People changed to, like me, Miles, Alicia, Fiona and the most surprising of all…Scourge. But I guess it happened when Meghan(Cymbaline's anti) showed up. He had been acting a bit nicer, and me not being insane helped a lot too I guess. But she helped show him how to be good, so to speak. It's pretty hard to understand and explain sometimes, but I still knew what it all meant. So things were a lot calmer now.

I mean yeah, he would still be annoying sometimes just to get on my nerves for fun, and since he and Fiona weren't together anymore, for a reason that will not be said. Since it's her business and I have no right to just put it out there, he would pretend flirt with me all the time. Though sometimes he would seem sincere, which would make me blush just a tiny bit, no matter how much will power I had. But still, thing were calm.

Well calm-ish. My life wasn't normal, even after I became sane again. After Meghan came back, she decided to recruit the girls and I to be in her crew as spies and thieves. Just like how in Mobius Prime, Cymbaline had done the same thing after she came back, with Amy Prime and the other Sonic Team girls. Their group name was Uncommon Criminal(A/N: I don't own that or any heist society books, that's Ally Carter.)

It was pretty fitting. So I guess I expected it to happen here when Amy and the other Mobius Prime called us up and told us the news. We had agreed to stay in touch, inter-dimensional contact wasn't as hard as it seemed. And besides, we were friends now, all of us. Which was good, no more fighting. Everything was just nice.

Our crew's name was Perfect Scoundrels(A/N:I just finished it. Great book. All credit goes to Ally Carter.) which I guess was fitting for us. We were perfect scoundrels. Our crew consisted of me, Meghan, Victoria(Anti Violet. Violet is an old friend of Cymbaline's from the academy and Heist Society, recently, she became a part of the Sonic Team) Fiona and Alicia. And of course the boys help us with the espionage(Spy & Thief) business. Like how Miles like to experiment and build and test out the spy ware and equipment that we have. Even a few science experiments, despite the fact that some would blow up in his face epically, and I mean that literally.

And Scourge, well, he decided to be in this spy family business, so now he is one, a spy I mean. he hasn't reached thief level yet. But he sure is trying. And now, since he's still technically a newbie, he has to have a tutor/supervisor. And for some reason Meghan picked me. Now I'm practically stuck with him. I don't really mind, but he can be so arrogant and annoying and just…Scourge like. So now we are almost always together. Wow, my life really is crazy. But I'll hand it to him, he's getting better.

But I also feel bad because I am doing something horrible. I have a crush on one of my best friends' brother. But I guess I'll have to grin and bare it. I mean what are the chances that he would like me back, even if I am sane now…Right?

* * *

**OKAY, KIND OF RUSHED I KNOW, AND SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY, THE PROLOUGE THAT IS. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAP UP SOON. REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME, PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The New mission

**ROSY'S POV.**

I was walking through the Knothole castle that we all now lived in. Why let a still perfectly good castle go to waste? So now, we all live here. It really wasn't so bad. We each had our own room, and a bathroom in each of them. That made things a little easier. The rooms were our choices of color, and they had twin size beds, two windows and a balcony. I loved to sit at the table out there, just feeling the cool breeze pass my face. To look out and see everything, it was great view.(A/N: yeah, Rosy is sane now, get used to it)

I had also taken up an interest in drawing. Plus I had a project at the academy. Yeah, in an all girls school for spies and thieves, we still had to learn the different fine arts, like music, writing, art, cooking, how to be a lady and stay classy when you need to be basically. So now I had to finish my project. I went back up to my room and sat down with my project.

I had to draw and profile each of my teammates and friends in my own way. I was on the last person, so I was almost halfway done. I had just finished Scourges picture. It was pretty good, I mean yeah, the others were good also, but still. Once I finished my coloring and outlining, I just had to profile each of them.

Once I finished that, I had put it back in it's place and went back to walking down the hallways that now had pictures from different times we all had with each other, or by ourselves. I looked at them and remembered all the times that came from each photo, like the time we went to the beach, to the time we had our parties here in the castle, even some pictures from out first mission too. Ahh, the memories. I kept walking, not really paying attention, until I felt myself bump into something and fall back. When I opened my eyes, I saw it was Scourge.

"Oh, sorry Score. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was spaced out." I said. Score was his nickname now, instead of green bean.

"It's fine Rosy. So, anything new happening? Any missions?"

"No, sorry. But I'm glad we all have a break. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess." he said nonchalantly.

"You know, a lot of operatives would love to have a vacation or just a day of. As a matter of fact, I'm glad that I have one today, so-" I was cut of by the sound of my phone's ringtone going off. I took it out and tapped the screen. Then a holographic message from Meghan.

"_Hey Rosy, I called to say, a new mission has come up. Get my brother and head over to Heist Society.(A/N: I also don't own that. It's Ally Carter. Great book.)"_

Then the message ended, and an automatic voice said, "This message has now been erased from your phone memory."

"Figures." I said, then looked back to Scourge and said,

"Well, we better get moving." I said starting to walk away. But then he grabbed my hand.

"Rosy, wait."

I turned to him.

"Yeah Scourge?"

He seemed to be a tiny bit nervous, but I merely pushed the thought aside. Then he spoke up, as well as let go of my hand, which disappointed me a little. I really need to do something about my feelings.

"Well, uh…um…" he stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering…if you could…teach me a few more of your illegal moves and your techniques, they're really cool." he said, as if he was trying to cover something up or do damage control. And to be honest, I was a little disappointed. But I could think about that later. Right now, we had work to do. We walked over to one of the suits of armor. I lifted the shielding face peace. Scourge and I both pulled out a hair and it scanned them as well as our eyes and voices when we said out names and code names.

"Rosalinda Rose, agent Rascal."

"Scourge the Hedgehog, agent Seeker."

"Access granted." the voice said again.

Then we stepped through the suit of armor after it opened. Then it was like a slide for a minute. Then we each sat in the two pods that were there. It was a five minute ride there by pod, so there was a couch that went around with the pod and some magazines on a small coffee table. Why be bored on the way there? I let my mind drift to other things. Like how I had a crush on my partner who was also my best friend's brother. Why do feelings have to be so complicated. I mean, yeah, he would flirt with me, but only in a joking way. Sometimes he would seem sincere though, but then act all annoying again. So much drama.

* * *

Soon we neared HQ. we came to a stop in both our pods. And stepped out. We walked until we came to our meeting room. Everyone was already there. Then Meghan spoke up.

"Hey you two, glad to see you made it. We were waiting for you guys so we could start the briefing."

"Well, were here now so what's the mission?" I said with determination. And I could have sworn I saw Scourge look at me with admiration in his eyes, but I merely put the thought in the back of my mind.

"Well I guess we should cut right to the chase. Our new mission is to steal back the Nefertiti Emerald, from a big time mobster, named Don Leno(Only mobster name I could think of) and return it to it's rightful owner. A geologist named Daniel Clarkson, who had found it on one of his expeditions. But then the next day, it was stolen, along Don Leno and two of his other men. So he made some calls and now we are going to get back his find for him. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when do we start?" asked Miles.

"Immediately."

"We have info coming to us now Meg." said Veronica.

She looked at the paper and then spoke up.

"It looks like he has it tucked away in the Moebius Times Bank. Which is the most heavily guarded bank in Moebius. Their security is tight, not to mention the system is state of the art. They have face recognizing cameras, in every area within fifteen feet of each other. And they have jammers in the more heavily guarded areas. To make a long story short, this will be no easy or ordinary job." she finished.

"We're going to need some help." said Alicia.

We started to think of ways to pull this off, but so far no one could think of anything, not even Meghan. I started thinking even harder. There had to some way or someone who could…that's it! I thought as I smile spread across my lips.

"That's it!" I yelled making everyone jump with shock. They all stared at me, the Scourge spoke.

"What's 'it', Rosy?"

"I know just the person who can help. I'll radio them ahead, and see if they're available."

"Great, but who are 'they'? asked Fiona.

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough. Okay guys?"

They all nodded and I took out my phone. "I'll call now guys." I said, walking out of the room and dialing. It rang three times, then I heard a voice I knew all too well.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how is one of my favorite spy guys. How have you been Nick?"

"Good, but even better since _you_ called me Rose." he said, in a flirty way. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, so, I'm assuming you heard about the Nefertiti job?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'd love to be working that job." he said with a sigh.

"Well consider yourself recruited for it then." I said.

"What?" he asked and I smirked.

"My team was assigned that job. And we definitely will need help. So, you up for it?"

"Definitely. Thanks, Rose!" he exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Well good. Now be here tomorrow to meet everyone. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure, can't wait. See ya then Rose."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

I walked back to the other room and to the others.

"It's all set. You meet him tomorrow." I explained.

"Him? It's a guy?" I heard Scourge say. And it seemed like he was annoyed by the fact that it was a boy. But why?

"Yeah, so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

He seemed to regain his composure, and replied,

"No reason, just wondering, gotta know who to trust you know."

"Alright, well now that the whole help thing is done, we should all take the rest of the day off. Train, or do something that isn't work related. And I will add, that some people do like to train for fun or to relax. So if anyone needs me, I'll be in the training room doing that."

"I'll come with. You guys go ahead with your day. Laters." she said, walking towards the training room with me.

"Looks like we need to talk." she said as we entered and the doors slid shut.

"So, my brother's jealous already huh?" she asked crossing her arms.

Uh-oh, this is going to be some conversation…

* * *

**SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE, HOPE YOU LIKED, REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting Nick and Jealousy

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

I watched as Rosy and my sister went to the training room. Once they were gone everyone started talking about the new guys who is supposed to get here.

"Do you think he and Rosy used to be something?" asked Miles.

"Maybe, but maybe not." said Alicia.

"Yeah and besides, Rosy would have told us, or at least Meghan, and Meghan might have let on something at least." said Fiona.

"Well, sometimes things should stay secret. Trust me, there are a lot of things you guys don't know about Rosy, that only me and Meghan know." said Violet, who looked towards the doors.

I had other thoughts, like why hadn't Rosy told me about this guy? If it wasn't already obvious, I like Rosy. Ever since the effects of that stupid ring had been reversed, she was still older, but she had become sane again. She did have some self-esteem issues, but since Meghan came, she got her to open up to us more. Especially me though. She had the worse trust issues with me most of all. She trusted me a little, but besides that, she really was nervous and kind of scared whenever I was around. So I was glad when she became better with trusting me.

So I was a little annoyed that it would be another guy helping us. Miles is fine, he doesn't like her in that kind of way, but it makes me think. How many other guys does Rosy know personally? I would have to make sure I checked this guy and his background out. I wasn't going to let some other guy take Rosy. No one else either. She was mine and it would stay that way…

* * *

**ROSY'S POV.**

We entered the training room and started to go at the punching bag, each taking turns going at it. But after five minutes, Meghan spoke.

"So, are you worried?"

"About what Meg?" I asked, as if nothing was wrong. When of course there was.

"Don't be stupid Rosy. About my brother, Nick. About my brother meeting Nick."

"Why would I be worried?" I said, giving the punching bag a good round house box kick.

"Rosy, seriously! You have one guy who likes you very much and flirts who isn't afraid to admit he likes you at any moment and another guy who likes you very much and flirts, but he is to afraid to admit it right now. And you know that if he doesn't soon, then when he does it might be too late."

"You think I don't know that?!" I said raising my voice. "I like Scourge, but I also like Nick. And I don't want to hurt either of them."

"But you're gonna have to Rosy." she said, punching the bag.

"I know, but how do I know which is the one?"

"That is something you're gonna have to figure out Rosy." she finished, giving the punching bag a good high kick.

"See ya later, Rosy." she said, walking out.

After she left, I felt so frustrated, so upset, so…confused, so I hauled off and high jump kicked the punching bag. Putting so much force, and all the things I was feeling at that moment, into it. Which caused the bag to break of steel chain it was hanging on. And steel is very hard to break let me tell you. It fell on the ground with a heavy thud. Then it was either my imagination, or someone was clapping…

I turned around.

"Very nice Rosy."

"Hey Scourge, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, the others are doing…whatever it is their doing, and I got hungry." he said.

"So what?" I asked.

"Well, I was only coming to see if you wanted to grab a bite. As much as you train, you could use some food. So you in?"

"Sure, I'm starving." I said smirking, walking towards my green friend.

* * *

We went to the park and headed to the hot dog stand. That was our favorite place to get hot dogs and nachos. We go there at least three times a week. Yeah, I know, but I can keep my figure, so I don't care. We got our food and walked around for a while. He seemed a little bit nervous though. Maybe, he did like me? Meghan did say, that one of the guys that liked me, was too afraid to admit it right now. But I just pushed the thought aside, as we continued back to the castle. It was just nice.

As we came closer, I saw a government helicopter flying off. But there wasn't supposed to be one here until tomorrow. But that could only mean…

I started running to the castle, and barged in, with Scourge right behind me. Everyone turned to us. I stopped short when I saw a familiar and pretty cute face. Then I ran up and jumped him and hugged him as he caught me. He even almost fell. I laughed as we hugged. Then he said,

"Hey Rose, so, do you act like and greet all the pavement artist guys you know, or am I just really special?" he asked.

"Well, I think it might just be a little bit of both Nick." I said giggling a little as he set me down.

As he did I noticed that Scourge glared at him for a second, before walking over.

"Hey, the name's Scourge, nice to meet ya." he said, but didn't sound like it. So I stepped in.

"And these are the others. Fiona, Miles, Alicia, and you already know Violet Meghan and I. so how have you been?"

"Good, just got back from a mission in Paris. I really wanted to do a smash and grab job in a gala with a state of the art security system. To bad it wasn't exactly like that." he gave a sigh and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was more like a gab, brag and brab."

"That's to bad. But since you were in Paris and know that I have a sweet tooth…" I said trailing off, rolling my eyes around the room, until they came back to him. He smirked at me.

"Your chocolates _mademoiselle Rosy._" he said in French.

He handed me a basket full of French chocolates, candies and other sweets, that would last for the next seven months.

"Thanks Nicky, you're sweet." I said smiling, and it looked like he had a small blush.

I heard Scourge grunt slightly, but he kept his cool. Then Meghan spoke up.

"Okay guys, enough small talk, let's head to Heist Society HQ. we need to start planning."

"Good idea. Let's go." I said.

"Lead the way Rose." Nick and Scourge said at the same time. They looked at each other and for a split second glared.

"Guys be nice. And come on."

"Alright." said Scourge.

"Yeah, sorry." Nick apologized.

We all started heading to HQ, and as we were getting in our pods through secret passage ways, I heard Scourge say,

"Rosy is mine, don't try anything." he growled.

"Well, I guess we'll just see who Rosy chooses, wont we?" he said challenging him.

They glared at each other once more before getting in there pods. I was the last to get in mine. I leaned against the wall and sighed, then slid down to the floor.

"This is not going to be pretty…" I said to myself, before standing up and getting in my pod.

This was going to be a long next few mission weeks. We had five weeks to do this mission before the mobster re-located. And they weren't going to be easy weeks either. Whether I liked it or not, I was going to have to make a very tough decision, once it was all over…

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED, SORRY FOR WAIT, PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Training Gone Wrong

**ROSY'S POV.**

Once we got to the base, we started to discuss our strategies. We were going to need a really good one to pull this off.

"So, first, what is our heist scheme going to be?" asked Alicia.

"Mary Poppins?" asked Violet.

"There is no chimney at the gala." I replied.

"Too big a scene, we would be caught." I replied.

"Falling Angel?" Nick tried.

"We don't have a blimp, not to mention, that would be another big scene. Too risky." I said.

"Three blind mice?" asked Scourge.

"I don't do rats crawling in ventilation systems with me. Alone is fine but with. That is a whole different thing." I say with a slight shudder.

"I guess we're going to have to use a Cats and Mice." I said.

"Nice Rosy. That's a great idea. It's perfect." said Violet.

"Thanks, now let's get training." I said.

* * *

We all headed to the training room and got started.

Miles was punching a punching bag, Alicia and Fiona were sparring. Violet was doing stealth course training and Meghan and I were sparring and so were Nick and Scourge. Which worried me a little. I had given a swift punch to Meghan when I noticed Nick and Scourge start to fight a bit rougher now. In fact we all stopped to look after a while.

Nick sweep kicked Scourge, and that made him fall. after Scourge got up, he punched him in the face and spin dashed him. Nick retorted by taking Scourge's arm and forcing it behind his back. Making Scourge kneel down in pain, but he grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder on the ground. He kicked him in the side. Then he got on top of him and started punching Nick. Then he was kicked off by Nick who now had a black eye.

Nick ran over to him sucker punched him in the face and gut. Nick pulled out a rope comb. It extended from the slightly thin, yet strong rope inside and tied Scourge up. But Scourge got out easily. Now he looked really mad. He jumped up kicked Nick in the face. Then started repeatedly punching him. After about five punches, he gave Nick another punch that made him spin around once. He got another punch and went to the ground.(A/N: kind of like the Stewie vs. Penelope fight on family guy, which I don't own.)

But he merely wiped the blood from his lip, took a breath and stood his ground. He delivered a flurry of punches and kicks to Scourge who did the same. By now both had bruises all over their visible areas on their bodies. One of them was going to have to give up soon. They kept going at each other and I knew this had to be stopped. Nick's lip was bleeding and Scourge's nose was too. So I did what I knew I could.

I intervened.

"Guys stop it!" I yelled.

"Stay out of this Rosy." Scourge said not looking at me.

"Yeah, you don't want to get in the middle of this." said Nick.

"Besides, this guy's asking for it." Scourge said.

"Guess that makes two of us, huh green bean?" Nick spat at him.

That just about did it for Scourge. He hauled off and went to punch Nick, but punched someone else instead.

Me.

I knew that if Scourge punched him one more time, Nick would be knocked out for sure. So I jumped in front of him. But Scourge didn't have enough time to register it because a second later, his fist connected with my stomach. Knocking all the wind out of me. I clutched my stomach and let out a loud gasped and groan. Then I fell to the floor still clutching my stomach. Scourge pulled back, with a shocked expression. Everyone else had one too.

"Rosy!" Meghan called. She ran over to me. As did everyone else until they were all surrounding me.

"Are you okay!?" she asked.

I nodded my head and tried to stand, even though tears fell from my eyes, no matter how much I didn't want them too.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm…okay."

"Hey, back off, give her some room." Violet said as the other moved away a little bit.

"Rosy, I'm so-" Scourge started to say. But I cut him off.

"No, it's okay. I forgive you. But you and Nick need to learn to get along, or else you'll both end up endangering everyone of us on this mission. So unless you can, I am going to save all of our lives and yours by taking you off this job, understand?" I asked.

They both nodded and looked at me apologetically.

"Good, now can someone please take me to go get an aspirin? All this gave me a headache."

"We'll take you Rosy, at least then you know you wont get hurt." Meghan said as the rest of the girls came with us to the castle infamy, leaving our base and the boys down there. Hopefully they can keep from tearing each other apart for a little while.

* * *

**IN THE INFIRMARY **

I still can't believe that the guys would do this. Why can't they just get along. Just then Meghan spoke up.

"Okay, I think that now it is clear to see both my brother and Nick like you, Rosy."

"Yeah, you're going to have to pick one of them at some point." said Fiona.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt the other with my choice."

"Well you're gonna have to Rosy." said Alicia.

"Well how do I chose?" I asked.

"I know. Spend one week as a couple with each of them. Then a week after both their turns, decide which would be best." said Violet.

"Okay, I'll try that."

"Great, so who's first?"

We all turned to see Scourge, Miles and Nick standing there.

"Well, since I've known Scourge longer, I'll start with Nick. Sorry Scourge."

"It's alright, I understand." said Scourge.

"That's fine with me." Nick said.

"Alright we start in three weeks. We should be done with this mission by then. Alright?"

"Yeah." the boys said simultaneously.

"Good, so start preparing then, but for now, we have to focus on the mission. Okay guys?"

"Okay." said Nick.

"Fine with me." Scourge said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good." I said.

I glanced at a nearby clock and saw that it read, 9:35p.m. I couldn't believe how fast time had flown by.

"Alright, well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed. Night." I said.

"Night." we all said and headed to our bedrooms and Nick headed to the guest room.

Of all the thoughts going through my head, one stood out.

"_Things were going to be tough after this mission, and my choice on who I want to be with would be even tougher…"_

* * *

**HEY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN DURING THE CHAPTERS WHERE ROSY IS WITH NICK AND THEN SCOURGE, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Heist

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

To say that I wasn't happy about this whole Rosy choosing either Nick or me would be the understatement of the year. I was outraged. I wasn't going to let him take her from me. At least since I'm not first, I can show her how much better I am. But right now I couldn't think about right now. We had a heist to do.

We had all come a long way during these three weeks. During that time, we had come up with strategies and back up plans. Different fighting moves, and getting the blueprints of the gala. The girls had their weapons, which would be laser lip-gloss(lip gloss they can use that doubles as a laser blaster), a feline streamline cat suit, earrings that double as comm units. Hairpin bombs, and multi-functional boots. In other words, you really didn't want to make one of them mad when they had this stuff on them. We went over the last details, and soon we were off.

Us guys came first and were waiting inside for the girls. After about five minutes Victoria and my sister came, all looking great, but there was a certain pink hedgehog that was missing, so were Fiona and Alicia. They may not be my girlfriends anymore, but they're still my friends. Soon the waltzing started and I went to dance with my sister, maybe then I could get some answers.

"Where is they?" I asked my sister in a whisper.

"Fiona and Nick is taking care of most of the guards in that area, and Alicia is taking care of the security cameras and system."

"And Rosy?" I asked while dipping her.

"She had to take care of some things back at base, but she should be here soon."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, the huge doors opened once again. And it was someone I knew all too well. It was Rosy. All eyes were on her including mine and with good reason. She looked amazing!

She had on a hot pink dress that went to her knees, with black leggings that went three inches lower than the dress, and black flats. The dress had no sleeves, but a collar that went around her neck, holding up the front and back, leaving her shoulders bare. She also wore a black belt with it, and her quills went in waves down to the middle of her back. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Everyone watched as she gracefully went down the stairs. The women watched her pass, eyeing the competition, the men watched her passed and eyed her like she was candy smirking and winking as she walked by. It made my blood boil. But it quickly went away, when she came over to me. And I had noticed that Meghan was no gone and I didn't have a partner.

"Would you mind dancing with me, sir." she asked in an angelic voice.

"The pleasure would be all mine, m'lady." I said as we started to dance once the music started again.

People watched us dance before they started to, themselves. And it was just nice to be like this, dancing with Rosy. One hand in mine, the other on the shoulder, and her head on my chest, whether it was a part of her cover or not, I still enjoyed it. Now all we had to do was let this mission take it's course, and after, I would need to start thinking of what Rosy and I could do, when we spent the week as a couple. I was going to win this contest.

* * *

**ROSY'S POV.**

I had no idea that Scourge could dance so well. And it was so peaceful getting to be like this, even if it was a part of my cover. I was still enjoying this, no matter what. Soon people started to converse, and this was Scourge and my chance to slip away unnoticed.

Once we were in one of the further hallways, I slipped out of my dress, literally. There weren't any guards either. Thank you Nick and Fiona.

"Just a sec, Score." I said.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smirked. I undid the single button on the back of the collar and the top and the rest of the dress slid off. Revealing the spy suit I had on underneath. Which consisted of the same kind of top as my dress accept that it was black and mid-drift, black shorts and I changed into tall boot like black Converse that went to just below my knees, and a black bow in my quills.

When I looked back at Scourge his mouth was hanging open.

"Don't keep your mouth open, you'll catch flies." I said, and then, we were off, to finish the job.

* * *

We arrived at the gala gem room, and there in the center, was the emerald.

"Hand me the inferred spray." I whispered.

He handed it to me. I sprayed around, but no lasers.

"Way to go, Alicia." I said. We ran up to the case the emerald was in.

I took out my laser gloss and began to laser a circle through the glass. I reached in after and grabbed it.

"Mission accomplished. Let's get outta here. The other are waiting in the jet." Scourge said.

"Wait, why don't give Don Leno a bigger surprise, shall we…" I said, smirking in an evil way.

* * *

Soon we were outside and heading to the jet. Where everyone was waiting.

"Mission accomplished. We also took a few souvenirs for all of us." I said, opening a bag that revealed to have all of the gems inside the gala gem room.

"Take your pick girls and guys." I said, as I picked out a pink gem that was bigger than my hand.

"Thanks Rosy." said Meghan.

As I continued to get praises from my team, Nick spoke up.

"So tomorrow the competition starts?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does Nick, tomorrow." I said, my smile slightly faltered, but no one noticed.

"So start getting ready for your turn Scourge. It's a week away." Miles said.

"Believe me I already have." he said smugly.

I looked out the window. This wouldn't just be a long trip home. This was going to be a long two weeks as well…

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Couples Week 1: Subject: Nick

**ROSY'S POV. MONDAY.**

Okay, so today is the first day of the competition. I was actually pretty nervous. I even made a call to our prime selves to come down here to Moebius. The girls were up here with us and the boys were downstairs with Scourge, Miles and Nick.

Nick had arranged for us to go to a roller skating rink with a laser tag area that had just opened. Truth be told, I really liked roller skating, but I liked ice skating a little more. But it wasn't the date or the place that made me worry. It was the fact that I had agreed to let the girls pick out my clothes for each date. And the first person to go was Fiona. We, being all us girls, had been up here in my room helping me get ready.

* * *

"Remember, attention to detail is everything, whether you're getting ready for a date and picking out cloths. Or if your tailing an assassin in the Bahamas and your trying to make a cure for a deadly poison." said Amy.

"You'll do fine Rosy." said Cymbaline.

"Yeah." said Violet and Veronica at the same time.

"Alright, let's get to work." said Alicia.

"Yeah, step back and watch me work. Ladies." said Fiona, walking over to me.

Now I'm not sure how I got talked into letting her go first, but I think it had something to do with the fact that I figured getting it over sooner would be better, but I now, I kinda regret that, just a little. Since we were going to the skate rink and it can get stuffy when your skating, not to mention you get sweaty. She made sure to get me in something that was both 'stylish and functional' as she called it. So she had me dressed in black shorts that went past my thighs by about three inches and went to my waist, with black overalls, with a red short sleeved midriff shirt that had a rose with paint dripping from it, and red and black converse. My quills were pulled back into a high pony tail and went in small waves. I also had on a little bit of lip gloss and eye shadow.

"You're ready!" she said looking at myself with me.

"You think so?"

"Totally. Nick will pass out from the sight of you. I wouldn't be surprised if Scourge did too." she said with a smirk.

I grabbed my bag with my things that doubled as spy travel equipment. And waved to the girls.

"See ya guys."

"Give us details when you get back." called Alicia.

"You got it. Bye girls."

"Bye Rosy." they all said. And I couldn't be more nervous.

* * *

I walked down the stair and as I did all the boys looked at me. Talk about embarrassing!

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rosy." they all said.

Then Nick walked up to me, smirking, and I could see Scourge gritting his teeth and Sonic, Tails and Miles trying to quietly cam him.

"Ready to go beautiful?" he asked. I blushed, and said,

"Yeah let's go." I said, as we walked out and to his CIA car.

And as I looked over my shoulder I could see Scourge look a little upset. This was going to be harsher than I thought…

* * *

We got back to the castle at seven thirty five. I walked up to my room and ran into Scourge.

"Hey, your back."

"Yeah, Nick just dropped me off."

"Good to know. Well, I'm going to go to bed night Rosy." he said, before heading to his room with a bottle of water.

"Night Scourge." I said heading to my own room.

To my surprise the girls were all still there, but in there pjs. They immediately wanted to know the details of my date.

"Well, when we got to the skate rink, it was huge, you were supposed to skate to everyplace. The food courts were great too. We played skate tag, skate dance, and even skate laser tag, which was awesome. I won in the end. We went to get sandwiches, fries and shared a vanilla/chocolate swirl milkshake, it was delicious. Then we went to the candy store in the roller rink, which I didn't even know there was one there and he bought me candy. No I have the French imported ones and the ones he got me today. We even went to the arcade. It was so much fun. Then we returned our skates, and he drove me back here. He dropped me off and then…" I trailed off.

"What Rosy, what!" asked Amy excitedly.

"He said that he had a great time, them he kissed me on the cheek!" I rushed out.

They all started squealing, and then Cymbaline said,

"Wait we might wake up the boys."

"Wait you mean your boys are here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, something happened with our dimensional ring, it ran out of power earlier. It was gonna be a sleep over with just girls, but when the ring ran out of power, the boys were with us, so the guys are here too. There was only a little bit of power left, not enough for all of them, so I went and got their stuff, then it ran out of power completely. So now they're crashing in Scourge's room and we're here." explained Cymbaline.

"Oh, okay, cool, girls night." I said.

I went into my bathroom and got into my pjs and started to join them in dancing around as music played in my room. And I was able to have fun.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girls, six boys were watching them from small video cameras. They were trying to help their green friend get an edge for next week. The green male hedgehog had his eye on a pink anti version of one of their friends. The way she danced and moved made him smirk and watch more. He was going to get this girl, and that was a promise…

* * *

**YEAH, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT IT'S A FILLER CHAPTER, AND I HAVE LIMITED TIME HERE, BUT SUMMER'S ONLY THREE DAYS AWAY. SO IS MY PROMOTION TO NINTH GRADE. I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL! YAY! SO I WILL HAVE MORE TIME OVER SUMMER VACATION TO WRITE. HOPE YOU LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Couples Week 1 Ends, Week 2 Begins and Making a Choice

**ROSY'S POV.**

It had been a long week. Scourge had taken it well too. Not fighting or trash talking Nick. He must have been trying to show that he could handle this, so he might have a better chance of being picked. Nick and I had been on a total of ten dates this week going from the skating date to carnivals, to dinners, picnics, movies. And at thy end of the last date he kissed my cheek. It was nice. But I was really looking forward to being a couple with Scourge.

* * *

**WEEK 2: SCOURGE, ROSY'S POV.(A/N: sorry I have to hurry this chap up)**

I had agreed to go on an ice skating trip with Scourge and later a movie. Amy, Meghan Veronica, and Cymbaline were getting me ready. I had on a pink, black and hot pink pleated plaid skirt that went just above my knees, with black shorts that were attached underneath with a black and hot pink sweater and black high-high top converse that went just below my knees. I had my hair in a low pony tail so that my quills would lay down.

Since it was an indoor skating rink, and they had to keep the inside cool, it got very cold in there.

We arrived in five one minute since Scourge had carried me bridal style to the rink. We got there, put on our skates and started to skate around the rink together. We did a few tricks and raced each other. He won, but I didn't care.

"Hey, I'm getting hot chocolate. You want one?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Small marshmallows, cream and cinnamon right?" he asked.

He knew me so well. It was sweet.

"You know me so well Scourgey." I said, making him blush.

"I'm glad I know you that well." he said, this time making me blush.

"Thanks." I said.

He smiled and nodded as he headed to the food stand twenty-five feet away. He came back and handed me mine. We sat on a bench as we drank. We just talked, nothing in particular. Life, friends, a lot of things. It was just nice and peaceful.

But then some guys started wolf whistling at me and winking. I could see that Scourge was getting really mad from all this, so I put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed a bit. But that calmness vanished when one of them came over to us. He stopped in front of me and eyed me. Scourge was lowly growling. But either the guy didn't care or hear, because he hadn't even glanced at him.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, wanna come and hang out with my friends."

"No thanks." I said.

"Aww, why not, we'd all have so much fun." he said. And I could hear his friends laugh from where they were. It didn't take a genius to know what he meant. So I said.

"Because I'm not for sale you ass whole." I said glaring.

His smirk seemed to go away. Then he glared, and that's when Scourge stepped in.

"Look leave her alone." he sneered.

"Who are you?" he asked with a bored expression.

"Scourge the Hedgehog and her boyfriend." he said.

My eyes snapped to him, I knew that he was only saying that so that these guys would get lost. But it felt nice inside that he said that. I smiled.

The other guy seemed a bit nervous and backed off. Scourge sat down next to me.

"You alright?"

I nodded.

"Glad to hear." he said.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before we both turned away and blushed. Then we heard the DJ say,

"Alright all you people it's time for the couple skate, and it's our last activity for this session, so get out there."

I looked at Scourge and he looked at me. He took my hand in his and we headed back onto the ice. We skated slowly, but not to slow that we would be bumped into by other skaters. It was really romantic. He played three couple songs that related to us perfectly.

Then the couple skate ended and people started to return their skates. We did the same and decided to walk back to the castle.

"I had a wonderful time Score." I said.

"I'm glad. I wont stop until you're mine." he said. And I blushed.

Soon we made it back to the castle and I told the girls everything, just like how I had the night before. They were all ecstatic and happy for me.

"So romantic." said Veronica and Violet.

"It's just like Sonic and I's first date." Amy said. Oh yeah, I had for got they got together, like how the others did.

"Yeah. Scourge stuck up for you just like when Shadow did for me." said Cymbaline, marveling at her boyfriend's acts for her.

"I think we know who might win this contest." said Fiona.

I looked at the floor a little sadly. I knew I would have to chose. But that was six days from now, so iw ould cross that bridge when I got to it…

Today was just…perfect, mostly.

* * *

**LAST DAY OF COMPETITION, ROSY'S POV.**

I couldn't be more nervous than I already was. I had made my choice, but I still had to announce it. And everyone would be there to see the winner and I kiss. Well everyone except Cymbaline and Shadow, they were on a mission in Mobius Prime.

I thought back to the past week with Scourge, he had been nothing but sweet. We had one out on seven dates, one for each day. Not to much, but not to little, not to fancy, but not to casual. We went nice places and casual places. Sometimes after a date we would spend time just talking or hanging out. It was all nice. But I also had fun times with Nick. This would be a lot harsher than I thought.

Everyone gathered around me as I headed down the stairs to the throne room. I was too crowded so Meghan and Cymbaline got them to back off. This was nerve wracking.

"So who's the winner Rosy?" asked Sonic.

"I choose…" they all looked at me intently.

"…Scourge." I said. They all started congratulating him. And he picked me up, spun me around and kissed me. I kissed back, completely happy. But then I remembered Nick, who looked really sad.

"I'm sorry Nick."

"It's fine, I kinda saw it coming." he said looking at the ground.

"Can I talk to you Nick?" I said.

"Sure." he said as we walked outside.

"Look I'm sorry, but you'll find another girl who will like you the same way. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Rosy." he said hugging me, I hugged back and we went inside. He congratulated Scourge which was also good.

Later I saw him and Meghan talking. She was giggling at what he was saying to her and he was chuckling. I could see a little spark in Meghan's eyes and Nick's too. I called over Scourge to see.

"He just better treat my little sister right." he said.

"Now you know how Sonic feels about Cymbaline with Shadow." I chuckled.

"They are going to make it. I'm sure. So try not to worry." I said hugging him and pecking hi cheek.

He pecked my lips and hugged back.

"I'll try babe, I'll try." he said.

All the girls started to congratulate me. Thing had turned out good and all the parts fell into place. And I was happy. I had a great boyfriend, patched things up with Nick and was able to keep our friendship, plus he might have just found a new love. If I could get through this, then I can handle a spy/thief life mixing with my relationship, that went for my friends to, all of them. It just happened, I was just me. And I liked it that way…

Wow, me and my crazy life. But on the other hand, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**OKAY YEAH RUSHED, BUT I HAD TO FINISH IT, SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. IF YOU WANT TO SEE A CERTAIN TYPE OD SCOUROSY STORY THAN PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW. UNTIL MY NEXT STORY, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
